


the flower blooming on the window-sill of Walter Star

by Amerland115



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: “I love you.”他轻轻地说。闭着眼睛的Woody用一种半梦半醒的轻柔嗓音低喃回应：“…and beyond.”





	the flower blooming on the window-sill of Walter Star

**Author's Note:**

> 老夫老妻没啥营养的对话（x
> 
> *涉及Buzz过去的一些捏造（因为Buzz的故事本来就很星战就很多致敬了星战）

 

 

 

_“Bonniee——”_

 

 

 

  “来了，妈妈!”女孩快活地背起双肩包，大声地向心爱的玩具道别，然后风风火火地冲出门去。伴随着引擎启动的声音，一双眼睛从女孩儿位于二楼的房间的窗户边上探出来，细碎而急促的脚步声和咯咯的笑声一齐远去了，小车消失在马路的拐角。

 

 

  “All clear!”

 

 

  这句话就像一把拉开了舞台的大幕般，女孩的房间立刻热闹起来。Woody从小桌上爬起来，掸了掸身上不存在的灰，正了正头顶的尼龙牛仔帽，然后舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰。哪怕是像Woody这样保养良好的玩具也得服老，陪孩子们玩虽然是份值得骄傲的工作单绝不轻松，玩具们偶尔也需要休假。就像现在，Bonnie得去看望搬到乡下的爷爷奶奶，没被装进她那个小背包里的玩具们就得到了最长七天的休假。

  “我很吃惊她竟然没有带上你。”独特而熟悉的嗓音从身边传来，Woody都用不着撇上一眼都知道是谁在说话。“你不也在吗，Buzz.”他笑着回他的老伙计。

  “还是找Slink下棋？”Buzz问。

  “Nuh.”牛仔挥了挥手掌，“今天他有别的事要忙……嘿！”话还没说完Woody就被太空骑警的突然动作吓了一跳，他用手掌把Buzz凑到自己肩膀旁边的脑袋推开，“别突然凑这么近，怎么了？”

  太空骑警挠了挠脖子，“我闻到了一些味道。”

  “什么味道？”

  “说不上来，但很熟悉。”

  “你不会告诉我这是太空船油箱泄露的气味吧。”Woody调侃道，用眼神示意Buzz他说的是Bonnie十分喜爱的那个宇宙飞船外形的背包。

  “哈哈，行啊牛仔，”Buzz挑挑眉毛，“但 _不_ 。我觉得这味道没那么危险，它很……美好。”他斟酌着给出了这么个形容词。

  “Huh.”牛仔不置可否地耸耸肩，“不管怎样，只要不是气阀没关紧就好说。反正现在是休假，你可以慢慢弄明白。”

  不等Buzz再说些什么，Jessie快活的喊声就吸引走了Woody的注意力——他之前答应了女牛仔，要帮她拍出一套“英姿飒爽”的照片送给Babbie他们。于是他爬下了小桌，结束了这次短暂的谈话。

 

 

  牛仔在忙活中迅速地把这件事抛到脑后了，但等到今天晚些时候，夜幕降临，大部分玩具都陷入梦乡（当然不包括Trixie，游戏可不会睡觉）到时候，他发现这件事远没有过去。在他寻思着要不今天就睡在那个摊在地上的飞船包里的时候，他发现在投影金色五角星碎片的小夜灯的照耀下，他的太空伙伴还在彳亍独行。

  “干嘛呢Buzz？”时候不早了，连晚间戏剧都结束了今天的演出。

  “Woody.”Buzz两手叉腰站定了。“还是那个味道。”

  哦。警长想起来了。他了解Buzz，看来今天不整出个所以然这位太空骑警是不会睡觉了。

  “好吧，Buzz，什么味道？”

  “我还是不太清楚。”骑警托着下巴陷入了思考，“它断断续续的，似乎是一种花的味道。”

   _花_ ？Woody挑起一边眉毛。现在可是深秋。

  “让我想到…… _大海。_ ”

   _Wow._ “听起来很不现实，Buzz.”Woody实话实说。

  “是，我知道，但它就在我的鼻尖，像……”

  “首先这味道跟你的太空冒险没有一毛线的关系，对吧？”Woody用一种似乎已经知道答案的语气问道，Buzz有些心虚地偏移了视线。

  Woody叹了口气。

 

  “行吧，Buzz，随你喜欢。”

 

 

 

 

  Buzz已经在Bonnie的房间外探查过，发现离房间越远味道越淡，气味很明显就在房间内。现在有了Woody的加入，他们需要侦查的只有一个房间，任务似乎一下子轻松许多。他们一起爬上柜子的最高一层，在不吵醒熟睡的朋友的前提下小心翼翼地走过柔软的大床，挂到天花板的灯上去，掀开被角探查床底，打开每一个抽屉……可结果都一样。这个味道如鬼魅般飘在Buzz的嗅觉神经上，却完全不搭理Woody的努力。

  两小时后，调查没有进一步的进展，而Woody已经哈欠连天。

  Buzz的目光瞥向了Bonnie的“飞行器”。

  中等大小的方形纸盒，里面铺了一层柔软的棉垫，用两张吃生日蛋糕剩下的纸盘作飞翼。白色的飞翼上布满了只有女孩自己才能看懂的文字，都是用紫色荧光魔法笔写成的，在夜灯的光线扫过的时候闪过短暂而细碎的光。

 

 

 

 

_“我不知道这些符文要怎么样帮助飞行。”某次太空骑警端详着这些笔迹认真的问道。_

_“行了，太空专家。”恰好路过的Woody听到了这句话，抱着手臂笑出了声，“这可是魔法。你不能用科学来解释魔法，更不可能用科学来解释Bonnie这样的女孩。”_

_毫无疑问，Woody是对的。_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  他们先后翻进篮子里。里面的空间很大，他们俩平躺下去后脚边似乎还能再放只Bullseye.身体陷进棉垫里时Woody几乎是难以自制地长出了一口气，眼皮立刻就阖上了。Buzz轻笑，“我以为你这个下午是在休假呢。”

  牛仔抽出些力气朝他翻了个白眼。他不信Buzz看不见他一边和Jessie缠斗一边给其他人做调解员的身影。

  “所以你这味道就是今天最后的疑难杂症了。”他稍稍侧过身，看着Buzz，“我还是什么都没闻到。”

  “我也没有。”Buzz坦言，“我在想那也许只是某种感觉……”他想了一会儿，再开口说了一个问题。

  “你过去是怎样的，Woody？”

  “ _过去_ ？”Woody有些疑惑的重复这个词，“我的过去你基本上都参与其中了。”

  “不不不，在我之前。”

  “那就更没什么好说的了，幸福又快乐，Andy只爱我一个……”

  “也不是。”

  再次被打断的警长皱起了眉头，“那是什么。”

  “嗯……就像我的伽马象限，你应该有你的西部荒原。”

  牛仔看向天花板。他其实并不记得什么，他身上似乎没有Buzz那样漫长的适应期。他是Andy的玩具，以前是，一直都是。

  “你知道的，就像电影里的那些，南部的荒漠啊，大峡谷啊，仙人掌啊，铁轨啊木屋啊之类的……哦，但没有酒馆。那档节目毕竟是少儿向的。”

  “这是自然。”Buzz轻轻地笑了，“但屏幕外的东西总比屏幕内多。”

 

  为他这句话的所指Woody推了一把他的肩膀。不过自然的，他也和Buzz一起笑了。

 

  “就这些吗。”过了会儿，Buzz追问。

  “Well…”Woody舔了舔嘴唇，“我其实不太记得了，都是Jessie和老Pete告诉我的。但依我看Jessie也不记得多少，多半是电视告诉她的。”说到这他瞥了Buzz一眼，调笑道，“所以我们都没有叫其他人难熬的时期。”

  Buzz清了清嗓子。

  “你知道那就是最开始的我。”

  “当然了。”Woody微笑，“有时候我甚至会很感激那段日子。”

  “真的？”

  “只是有时。”警长强调。可Buzz太了解他“只是有时”的言不由衷了，甚至不需要戳破。

  “到你说了。”Woody说。

  “我一见面就告诉你们了。”

  “我不是叫你背盒子上的说明书。”Woody给了他一个白眼，“试试再往前些的事。比如进入银河学院之前。”

  “呃，这可不容易，警长。”

  “是吗，骑警？”Woody扬起嘴角反问，“回答我，Buzz Lightyear,你从哪里来？”

  “瓦尔特。”

  “什么？”

  “瓦尔特星。”太空骑警清晰的重复道。“我的家乡。”

  “那时一片汪洋构成的星球，没有大块的陆地只有星罗棋布的海岛。我住在叔父家里，一栋海边的白房子，建在白色的沙滩旁边。日出之前岛上的男人会出海，日落的时候带着鱼和其它海产回来。运气好的话能装满一船。”

  “外面星球的商人一般半月来一次，在被商人收购走之前这些海产由妇女和孩子负责处理。这些鱼一般是养殖或者冰冻，因为这样的最值钱。可我们只是普通的渔民，没有大的冰库也没有圈养鱼群的池塘，大部分鱼就抹上盐晒成鱼干。”

  Woody眨了眨眼睛。“那你做些什么？”

  “我一开始是帮婶婶抹盐的，但我总是把握不好盐的分量，他们就打发我去干些其他事。”

  “什么事？”

  “割豆子和除草还有……挤奶。”骑警憋出最后一个动词。

  牛仔惊讶地笑出了声。“挤奶？”

  “吹陆风的时候长颈兽会产蓝奶。”骑警的语气仿佛小学生讨论打针。如果不是正处于困倦恐怕Woody会笑上更久。

  “总是豆子和蓝奶，Woody,豆子和蓝奶还有鱼。”

  “这食谱听起来会生病。”Woody评价。

  “牛仔的伙食也不怎么样。”Buzz回嘴。

  “嘿！”

  然后他们俩又一起笑了起来。

 

  “然后呢？你想起来这个气味了吗？”

  “可能吧。”Buzz说，“它可能属于我婶婶养在窗台上的那盆花。”

  “说得通。”Woody的语气听起来像是反讽。

  “你知道，虽然从太空看那个星球，岛屿像小孩脸上的雀斑一样密密麻麻，但站在那个养花的窗台，我还是能看到完整的海平面。海有时金黄有时火红有时又是纯净的蓝色，因为瓦尔特有两个很小的太阳起落。”

  “有时我看着海天相接的地方，会想宇宙究竟有多大，我又究竟能走多远。”

 

 

 

> **_——to infinity, and beyond._ **

 

 

  “Well, space ranger,起码你走到我身边来了。”

  他笑了。

  “是啊，这可真是太长的路了。”

 

 

 

 

  在伽马星系第四象限的瓦尔特星上，宽阔的海面在两个恒星的照耀下闪闪发光，在白色的房子里他能闻到海水的腥味，带着窗台上盛开的花的香味。

  然后他转过头，在银河系的太阳系里的地球上，西迦摩尔大街1225号二楼的房间里，他和他的牛仔伙伴一起躺在女孩自制的飞行器里。好像他们真的漂浮在无垠的宇宙中，视线外耿耿星河欲曙天，一眨眼都是多少光年。

 

  他放松下来，握住牛仔警长的手。

 

  “I love you.”他轻轻地说。

 

  闭着眼睛的Woody用一种半梦半醒的轻柔嗓音低喃回应：“…and beyond.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我！终！于！等！到！T！S！4！了！！！！！
> 
> 高三备考那段时间摸的草稿，拾掇拾掇出来丢人了。


End file.
